1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to a conversion system and method for converting RGB data to RGBW data.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, an LCD panel or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel utilizes a red (R) subpixel unit, a green (G) subpixel unit, and a blue (B) subpixel unit to form one pixel unit. The LCD panel controls an R data of the red subpixel unit, a G data of the green subpixel unit, and a B data of the blue subpixel to mix a required color for displaying.
With the development of information technology, a variety of demands for the display panel is increased. High transmittance, low power consumption, and good image quality have become people's demand for the display panel. The light transmittance and mixing efficiency of the current RGB color mixing method is relative low such that the power consumption is large so as to limit the improvement of the display panel. Accordingly, a display panel having four subpixel units formed by a red (R) subpixel unit, a green (G) subpixel units, a blue (B) subpixel unit and a fourth subpixel unit (for example, a white (W) subpixel unit) is appear in order to improve the display quality of the display panel based on three subpixel units.
In the prior art, and in a display panel having four subpixel units, a minimum value of the RGB values is set as an output value of W (white) color. In this case, with the adding of the white subpixel unit, the brightness of the display panel having four subpixel units is greatly increased, and the power consumption is also reduced. However, because the increase of the brightness, the display panel having four subpixel units comparing with the display panel having three subpixel units is smaller in color gamut, and the color saturation is reduced.